


Prompt: "Collectively, you three are one year old"

by dodosindamnation



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodosindamnation/pseuds/dodosindamnation
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Prompt: "Collectively, you three are one year old"

Logan sighed through his nose. He really should have expected this. When Roman and Patton had convinced him and Virgil to go for a family day out four days before Christmas, he should have known something was going to happen. Something very stupid.

He looked at his three boyfriends and pursed his lips in an attempt to hide his smile. Perhaps it wasn’t too bad. But they would certainly never be allowed to know that.

“It is _December_ ,” he implored, facing the pressure of three separate sets of puppy eyes, each with varying degrees of effectiveness, as bravely as he could. “It– It’s _snowing_!”

“Please, Logan! It’s _Chocolate Fudge Brownie,/em >! What do you want from us?” Roman cried, desperate._

_Logan glared. “It’s ice cream! I’m not allowing you to eat a tub of ice cream when it’s barely even sixty degrees outside!”_

_“Lo, baby! We’re begging you! They never sell this flavour, _ever_ , we need to grab our chance!”_

_“We can’t throw away our shot,” added Virgil quietly. Logan clenched his jaw against the appeal to his secret obsession with Hamilton._

_“Virgil, you must see why this is a silly idea.”_

_“No! It makes more sense to get this stuff in Winter – otherwise it just melts! Now it’s gonna last longer. See? Logic.”_

_Logan scoffed. “Okay, that is vastly incorrect. The best part of ice cream is when it melts, Virgil, I expected you to know that.”_

_“Then let’s buy two tubs! One for us to keep frozen, and one for you to melt!” Patton said, beaming. Roman brightened again. Virgil grinned._

_And Logan caved. How could anybody expect him to remain vigilant against those goddamn smiles?_

_“Collectively, you three are one year old. I hope you know that,” he muttered, before he handed a ten-dollar note to Patton, who cheered and ran into the store._

_“Love you!” Roman yelled, as he chased after their boyfriend. Virgil pressed a kiss to Logan’s cheek and hurried away._

_Now that he was alone, he allowed himself to grin. If any of those three learned how tightly he was wrapped around their fingers, he would be done for._

_But he loved them so much, he wouldn’t really mind._


End file.
